Running Robin
by wildkitkat
Summary: Tim Drake has given up the mantle as Robin. NOw he lives a life fueled by drugs and alcohol and believes he is fine. Slade disagrees, he believes Robin to have great potential and wont let him waste it. He kidnaps him for his own version of rehab
1. Chapter 1

Running Robin

"You're making this too easy." Said Slade with a grin. Well it sounded like he said it with a grin, Tim couldn't tell with the mask on.

Tim growled and put a hand on the alley wall to steady him and hoist him to his feet. He planted his feet firmly and put his shaking fists up in a casual boxing pose. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to talk or trade witty insults. He had left the mantle of Robin before. He was just Tim Drake now. Which posed the nagging question why Slade had attacked him, cornering him in the alley outside the bar he had been drinking in for the last few hours.

Even if Tim was just wearing jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket, he was still a formidable opponent. Gadgets were just an extra, it couldn't replace skill. Skill that Bruce had drilled into Tim till it was part of him, it came so naturally.

Still Tim knew he was at a disadvantage. HE was slightly drunk, his limbs were shaking. He had his fix already which was keeping him sharp. HE licked his lips and eyed Slade before him. He looked calm as usual and even slightly smug. Tim clenched his fist then relaxed it.

He turned around towards and headed to the mouth of the alley. "I'm not doing this Slade. I'm done."

Slade didn't make a move to stop him and Tim began to think the man had come after him simply because he might have been bored.

"You need help little bird."

Tim gave a harsh chuckle. "Nice Slade, so are you no longer a mercenary for hire? Simply out here in your nice suit spreading good thoughts?"

"You know you have always been special to me Robin and I'm going to do what the bat should have done awhile ago. Set you straight."

Tim turned back to him. "Go, and don't bother me again." He said in a threatening whisper.

"The Bat may be waiting till you hit complete rock bottom before dragging yourself back to him on hands and knees but I'm not that patient. You're stubborn, you'll be in the morgue before you ask anyone for help."

"I'm fin-" it seemed Slade was done with talking because Tim felt him grab him by the front of his shirt and arm and throw him to the wall. Tim saw a gloved hand coming towards him and he flinched, preparing himself for the punch and to retaliate. Instead the hand covered his nose and mouth and he took a short breath and realized it was a capsule with a sleeping drug in it.

He fought for about thirty seconds. Even as he punched and kicked Slade, Slade continued to pin him t o the wall with one hand and cover his mouth and nose with the other. Soon the drug took toll and Tim slumped forward. He was vaguely aware of Slade hoisting him over his shoulder and then he succumbed to sleep.

Tell me what you think! This has been on my mind for awhile and a rainy day prompted me to get typing. Been awhile but certainly had fun doing this


	2. Chapter 2

Running Robin

Chapter 2

When Tim woke up with a pounding headache, the first thing he saw was bright circular lights above him. He blinked and tried to get used to the intense glare and tried to bring up his arm up to shield his eyes. That's when he realized he couldn't. He looked down at his wrist and realized he was restrained by a slim metal cuff to what appeared to be a medical bed. He looked and saw his other arm was also restrained. An experimental kick showed him his legs were free.

He looked around and saw he was in what looked like a medical centre. There was a bed, a table against the wall with various tools, a sink and then sitting casually on a stool by his feet was Slade.

Tim fought harder but couldn't break the restraint. He looked down and noticed he was just in his jeans. His shirt, jacket and shoes were gone. He growled in anger. Slade got up slowly and walked to the side of the examining table and pressed something that had the top half of the table moving so Tim was in a relaxed sitting position. Tim continued to struggle till Slade said quietly, "Stop."

Tim glared at him. Slade turned and went to the sink and returned with a cup of water.

"Drink." He ordered.

Tim glared and sealed his lips shut defiantly.

"It will help with the headache."

Tim continued to keep his lips sealed. Slade just gave a small shrug and set the cup down and picked up a clipboard. "Let's begin shall we?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" spat Tim.

"This isn't an interrogation. This is where I tell you what's going to happen and you listen."

"What did you do to me? Why am I undressed?" Tim yelled.

"Just a routine examination." Said Slade and took a pen and lightly tapped the top of Tim's head. "Now be quiet and listen."

Tim growled and kicked out his legs but it didn't do anything. He settled down and stared at Slade.

"You had a couple of cuts and bruising. I put salve on the bruising and gauze on the cuts. You are malnourished and underweight. After breakfast each morning you will be required to take three vitamin pills and your diet will consist of a lot of carbohydrates to put a bit of meat on your bones."

"What .. breakfast .. wait what?" asked Tim in confusion. Slade leant over and tapped him on the top of his head with the pen again. "Don't interrupt".

"You look exhausted and your reflexes are abominable –"

"Still managed to kick your ass." Growled Tim. Slade leant over and hit him on the head again. "Interrupt again, I dare you." He said as if he was discussing the weather.

Tim kept quiet as Slade continued. "You will be in bed by nine each evening. You have till 9:45 to have fallen asleep. If not, I will administer a sleeping aid. This will not be done as a punishment of any sort. I can understand that given recent events and your current environment you may struggle to fall asleep but your body and your mind need the rest."

Tim kept quiet, his heart quickening. It didn't look like Slade was threatening him, or was going to kill him but scarily it seemed he intended Tim to stay for some time. Slade continued:

"While going through withdrawal, I know going "cold turkey" as some people put it is dangerous, so I will administer your main drug of use in small amounts till you are weaned off completely. Part of your day will be spending a session with me, exercise, sleeping and getting your act together. Anything to say?"

"You're crazy! I'm not Robin anymore! This isn't a game!"

"Exactly. This isn't a game, you don't get another chance when its game over. You have potential and I'm not going to let you throw that away over a few bad choices."

"You can't do this! I hate you, you sick twisted psychopath!" Tim began struggling again. Kicking his legs and twisting his body.

"My boy, after a few days you will be dying to kill me but I can live with that." Said Slade with a smile and then to Tim's surprise he undid the restraints. Tim immediately rolled off the examination table and was about to stand upright when Slade got him in a headlock. Tim pulled and fought against the hold but Slade held him with ease and began to drag him out of the room and down a corridor. "Let me show you your room." He said.

Tim yelled, scratched and kicked at the larger man but was easily held in place. After a few steps Slade released him and pushed him into a room. The door was shut behind him and Tim turned to see a door made of what looked like plastic. He hit at the door. Strong plastic. He did a quick survey of where he was being held. It was a small room with a bed with what looked like a pair of pyjamas neatly folded on the top of the pillow. At the far end of the room was a toilet, sink and shower. At the top of the door beyond reach was a clock that read 7:42.

He turned back to the door where Slade was staring at him. "What the hell!" he screamed. "People will know I'm missing, they will look for me!"

"The same people who have just left you to live like a junkie for the last four months? Living on the streets, using, drinking, and getting into fights? Those people? I wouldn't put too much faith in them." Said Slade coldly.

"You're sick! I've been fine, so what if I'm not the boy wonder anymore? I'm living a normal life like a normal teenager!"

"You are not most teenagers and even if you chose to pretend to be one and enjoy your teen years, I expect that would include high school, college, a girlfriend, going to movies. Whatever youth wastes its time on." Said Slade with disdain, "but you are killing yourself. You are doing to yourself what so many criminals have been dreaming of doing."

"You're a mercenary! What the hell are you wasting your time with me! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" shouted Tim, slamming his fists on the door in anger.

"Calm yourself down, clean yourself up and put on the pyjamas. I will see you at 8:30 with your dinner which you will eat."

"Fuck you." Said Tim, throwing himself on the bed.

Slade gave a little chuckle. "Still spirited, well I never did things the easy way either,"

With that, Slade turned and walked away and Tim was left alone with the silence surrounding him.

_Let me know what you think and if there is anything in particular you would like to see in this story!_


	3. Chapter 3

Running Robin

Tim was angry, angry and nervous. He felt like his entire body was vibrating and about to snap. He felt sticky and sweaty and decided on a shower. When he had to deal with Slade he intended to be at the top of his game.

After the shower and gargling water (Tim's mouth felt like a sewer) he sat on the bed and waited. Promptly at 8H30 Slade appeared at the door with a tray. The man placed it on the edge of the bed. Tim had yet to move. Slade took a few steps back and crossed his arms and waited. Tim glanced at the tray, it looked like some kind of oatmeal and a glass of water and an apple. His stomach lurched at the thought of food but at the same time Tim couldn't really remember the last time he had eaten. He glanced at Slade who stared ahead, not moving at all.

Tim cautiously reached over and pulled the tray onto his lap and gave an experimental dig with his spoon into the brown thick liquid. His stomach clenched again at the thought of putting it in his mouth. Tim braced himself and brought a slightly shaking spoon to his mouth and gulped it down. His hand gripped the spoon as he felt like his body would reject the nutrition but was surprised when his stomach settled. He ate another spoonful and after the fifth he felt he couldn't take another bite. He felt bloated and drained half the cup of water and took a bite of the apple which just tasted sour.

Slade still hadn't moved or made any comments as Tim ate but now the minutes ticked by as Tim couldn't eat anymore of the food. Tim jerked as Slade was suddenly in front of him but all the man did was take the tray and walk to the door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder and said, "Its 9H00, you have 45 minutes to try and sleep."

Then he was gone and Tim felt like he had somehow lost.

The lights dimmed and Tim got himself comfortable under the covers. He felt tired but hyper at the same time. His hands were still shaking and his stomach felt like lead was in it. His feet were twitching and Tim alternated between curling in a foetal position to try and contain the shaking and stretching out and throwing off the cover when he felt trapped. He wasn't even aware of time till he heard the door open and Slade step inside and assumed it must be 9H45.

Anger welled up inside of Tim. If it wasn't for this man, he would be outside inhaling crisp night air, hanging out, taking in all the people around him. He need out, he needed IT. Now!

Slade stayed exactly where he was as Tim lurched from the bed and stumbled towards him. Anger and desperation made him clumsy and unsteady. When he reached Slade he ducked to the side and headed for the door, till he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him back towards his captor. He gave a strangled yell as he was tripped up and landed on his knees. A hand wrapped around the back of his neck and his head held down while another hand pulled the waistband of his pants down a few inches. Tim sucked in his breath as the needle hit its mark. The hand on his neck didn't release him as he lay there but didn't feel as forceful. Tim felt his heart-rate gradually slow down and felt his body sinking, his muscles relaxing and his forehead soon touched the floor gently. He stayed like that for a few seconds and felt two strong arms lift him up and carry him to the bed a few feet away.

Tim looked at Slade, all anger gone, he seemed to have forgotten the reason for even leaving the bed. The world could crash around him and he didn't think he could even lift his hand up to wave goodbye. Slade straightened up after dumping the teenager on the bed and turned to leave, stopping to pick up the injection he had left on the floor.

"I'll get out of here." Slurred Tim.

"Yes." Agreed Slade, "when you're ready."

Tim closed his eyes as the door shut and welcomed the deep darkness of sleep.


End file.
